


Don't Ruin The Sofa

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link's a little cheeky. Rhett's had enough.





	Don't Ruin The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Day six
> 
> Prompt: "Don't ruin the sofa."  
"I guess I'll just have to come inside you."

It was another one of those episodes where they dress up. More specifically, Link has been parading around the set in shorter-than-necessary shorts. Tight shorts that showcase his ass and hug other parts of him a little more than should have been deemed decent for filming.

Rhett has been sneaking peeks. Perhaps not as sneakily as he'd hoped. Glances from the corner of his eye turned into watching from their monitor, to outright ogling when Link bent over to grab something off the floor. So help him, there's only so much a man can take.

They wrap filming and Rhett silently corrals Link to their office, no wardrobe changes allowed. He makes a point to lock the door.

Link doesn't say a word, just props himself again his desk, long, smooth legs on display. "You okay there, big boy?"

"You been driving me outta my mind, man." He crowds up into Link's space. "Got half a mind to fuck you right on that couch."

He laughs, a little high and tight like he doesn't believe Rhett will do it but kind of wishes he would.

"I ain't kidding, Link, get over here." He gets his hands around Link's torso and hauls him over where he wants him. One solid smack to his ass has Link moaning.

Rhett has suspicions.

"You were playing it up on purpose, weren't you?" He bites on his neck, popping the button to those tiny shorts.

Link's a little breathless. "I dunno what you're talking about."

So that's how they're playing it.

Rhett peels his shorts down, really has to work at it. How long had he needed to put them on, gosh? In the midst of the struggle, he realizes two things; one, Link has no underwear on and two, Link has a plug in his ass. He's not sure which is the bigger surprise. "How do you explain this then, huh?" He manipulates the bit of plug nestled between his cheeks and pulls the beginnings of his erection from where it's caught up in the front of his shorts.

Link's knees threaten to buckle. Rhett's big hands keep him upright. He manhandles Link until he's facing away and bent forward. He wants a good look at what he's been hiding. The plug has a simple, bright baby blue end that rests flush between his cheeks. All around it glistens with lube.

"You put this in when you changed?"

"No." He hesitates, considering his options. "Had it in all day. Mighta played with it when I changed."

"Dirty boy."

It's unclear if the whimper that escapes Link is from Rhett's words or the way he angles the plug and _ pushes_. He holds Link down with a firm hand between his shoulder blades and fucks the toy in and out of him, watching the stretch of skin. Link's legs begin to quake beneath him. Rhett makes him hold the position a minute longer then pulls the plug out and discards it on the floor. "On your back."

Any inclination he may have had to be bratty earlier has passed; Link throws himself on the couch as quickly as he can, tangling himself in his shorts. Between the two of them, they get the shorts out of the way and on to the floor. He follows Rhett’s guidance, shifting until his ass is up on the arm of the sofa and his legs folded up over him.

He watches Rhett pull himself out of his pants, winds up unblinking with his tongue busy on his own lips. He has half a mind to beg.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to. Rhett unearths lube from Link's backpack and proceeds to slick himself up. It all takes less than a minute and Rhett's up at the end of the couch, fully clothed but for having his dick out, staring down at Link. The man is a mess, flushed pink with a sheen of sweat, his shirt rucked up beneath his armpits.

Rhett doesn't waste any time, slides straight in. Link's so slick and open, it takes no effort at all. He groans, "Lookit that, babe, you just sucked me right in."

It's a brief moment of softness. Rhett's not afraid to admit that he may get sappy on occasion.

It doesn't mean he can't also fuck his man's brains out.

He gets a grip on Link's thighs and slams home. His hands shift to his hips, a stabilizing counterpoint to his brutal rhythm. Damn his sweaty hands but his hold feels loose. He wraps his hands farther up around Link's waist and digs his fingers in. They're called love handles for a reason. He's gonna use em.

The thought crosses his mind as his sweaty back sticks to the leather beneath him that they use this couch every day. They sometimes have meetings on this couch. His brain tries to short out in panic and he moans out, “Don’t ruin the couch.”

Rhett's laugh interrupts his rhythm. His voice goes low and dark as he leans over to growl in his ear, "I'll just have to come inside of you then, won't I? Plug it all back up inside you. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Link is making an absolute ruckus, moaning and carrying on. "Oh, yess. Please Rhett, please."

There's no way they can't be heard from outside their office but neither of them have the wherewithal to care.

He reaches a feverish pace, entirely chasing after his own orgasm but honestly Link's not far behind. Rhett's got a hold of him just fine so he gives up trying to brace himself on the couch. His left hand beelines to his dick while his right pinches and twists his own nipple.

Rhett comes with something akin to a growl, fucking Link though it. As he's coming down, he grinds in the best he can. "Come for me, come on. Right on my cock, just like you love."

He's whining and gasping, beyond words as he shoots come up over his chest, immediately rubbing it around, further debauching himself. Rhett slips out and he clenches with the loss, but also a desire to hold everything in. It takes Rhett a moment to get his wobbly legs to cooperate, grab the toy where it had been left on the hardfloor. He wipes it off, checks for lint and dirt and finds it acceptable. Rhett slides it right back where he found it, pushing that one escaping pearl of white back in.

Link sighs, splayed out limp across the end of the couch, flushed and utterly blissed out.

Rhett's face is downright wicked as he's zipping up his pants, "You know we still have two more episodes to film today?"


End file.
